Fires Within
by D'Onofrio-fan
Summary: Goren on vacation,and by coincidence discovers that Dr.Gyson is also there. This story is mainly rated T but those that know me know, this wont last for long :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters , am just borrowing them ;-)**

**Writing this story for my good friend Bev, I'am traditionally a 'shipper' but am breaking the habit for this one story for Bluevelvet **

**This is for now keeping a T rating, but I can virtually guarantee that it will change in some chapters to an M rating. This Fic centers, around the time after Season 10 finished and involves Goren and Gyson. I hope you all enjoy the story and reviews are very welcome. **

**FIRES WITHIN **

**Chapter One**

**Finally-! He had finished the last of the paperwork. After he had gathered their files, he placed them on Hannah's desk. **

**Alex looked up at him when he returned to his desk. **

" **You sure don't look as though you are looking forward to your vacation Bobby."**

**Bobby sat heavily on his chair, truth was he didn't have a clue about what the hell he was going to do with himself for the next 2 weeks. Gyson was the one who recommended he took this break said it would do him good to relax and unwind. His anger management therapy with her was coming along well, and he was no longer frustrated by it. **

**She was going on vacation herself and that was why she recommended he took the time off. Alex had given him the number of a beach house she always rented on Fire Island and highly recommended it for him. **

"**Earth calling Bobby" Bobbies head shot up, he hadn't realized he had retreated into his head and that Alex was expecting an answer from him. **

" **I'm sure I will get the hang of it Eames's, is there a library on that Island?" He shot her one of his rare smiles. **

**All Alex could do was shaking her head and laugh. She was so glad to have gotten her partner back; Gyson had worked wonders with him.**

"**In two weeks I'm sure you will be a new man and your batteries will be totally re-charged, there are beautiful beaches and plenty of peace and quiet. I got to go, enjoy your-self Bobby I will see you in two weeks. **

**Bobby watched Alex put on her jacket and leave the squad room.**

**It took him 3 hours till he arrived at the beach house, it was already dark and Bobby was tired. After he carried his luggage inside, he went straight to bed and fell into a restless sleep. **

**He was amazed that he had slept 6 hours straight, and he had to admit it was wonderful to awaken to the sound of the surf breaking not more than 200 yards from the beach house. He jumped out of bed and went downstairs and switched on the coffee machine then grabbed fresh clothes out of his baggage he went and showered. **

**As he sat at the kitchen table and took a sip of his coffee his cell phone rang.**

"**Hey did you find the house?" After Bobby rolled his eyes at Alex's comment he went on to tell her that he was fine and that he had indeed found the beach house. She then told him where to find the local shops and worthwhile places on the island to visit. After he thanked her and reassured her for the third time that he was indeed fine he hung up. As the local store was just a short distance away he decided to walk there and get some needed groceries.**

**The weather had taken a turn for the worse as he returned to the beach house, so he decided to sit on the porch and watch nature unleash itself. He had picked up some leaflets from the store on activities on the island. After reading them and making plans on what to do over the next two weeks, he sat and watched the storm over the ocean.**

**Later that evening Bobby had decided that he didn't want to cook for him-self so he walked over to the local restaurant/bar and ordered the house specialty clam chowder. Just after he was served he noticed someone enter the restaurant, and was surprised to see that it was Dr. Paula Gyson.**

**As if she could feel him looking at her she turned and glanced over to him, he noticed how her eyes widened in surprise at seeing him there. After the initial surprise, she carefully approached his table. Bobby took his napkin and wiped his lips and then stood up as she reached his table.**

"**Dr. Gyson… uh , would you care to join me? "He walked around the table and pulled out a chair and helped her get seated, then returned and seated himself.**

"**Detective I must say this is a surprise, what brings you to Fire Island? To say she was shocked was an understatement, so she studied his face as he answered her. **

**Suddenly his hands became very interesting to look at and after a while, deep in thought he realized that she was still awaiting his answer.**

"**I uh … well I'm not one for vacations, so ...uh my partner Detective Eames ... well she recommended I rent this beach house she always stays at here. She said it was very relaxing here and would do me good so I took her advice and here I 'am." He finally lost interest in his hands and looked up into her face. He couldn't explain why he was so nervous and shy all of a sudden, after all, as his therapist she knew him very well. He knew that she was a beautiful woman, but here and now he finally really got to study her face and as his eyes locked with hers, he noticed that during the whole time she had been studying his reactions. **

**She had watched him the whole time all his little mannerisms , to which she was used to, then he had stopped staring at his expressive hands and looked up into her face and as his eyes locked with hers she noticed him tense visibly, and she could physically see the walls and barriers close down between them. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters I'm only borrowing them!**_

_**FIRES WITHIN **_

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**Goren could feel the anger building inside of him, a mad tirade of thoughts running through his industrious brain. Then he remembered his therapy and started to take deep breaths and sub-consciously counted to ten then back again.**_

_**Ok! He thought. Worst case scenario is that this is a set up, that our meeting here isn't coincidental!**_

_**Q: Would Gyson manipulate him like this? A= ?**_

_**Q: Would Eames set me up like this? A= NO!**_

_**So he sat there and took in another deep breath. **_

_**Paula Gyson had sat there and watched the whole time; she knew what he was thinking SET UP!**_

_**She took the time to really study his features. He had lost a lot of weight since their sessions had started, one thing she found hypnotizing were his incredibly brown eyes. They were like pools of chocolate. Although right now they were darker and she could literally see the storm that was inside of him, reflected in those beautiful brown orbs. **_

_**Through her experience with him she decided to wait until his thought process was complete. It took all her will power to stop smiling as she watched him using the breathing techniques she had taught him in anger management. **_

_**Fixing her in a soul baring stare, watching for any tells that she would be lying he had finally calmed down enough so that he could talk to her. **_

_**As soon as she saw the storm settle in his eyes she leant forward and spoke. **_

"_**Detective Goren I can assure you that this is one big coincidence. I inherited a beach house here from my parents if it puts your mind at ease feel free to confirm what I just told you. I'm sorry if this in any way negatively affects your vacation, if this is the case then I will promise to do my best to stay out of your way. I'm here on vacation so please call me Paula."**_

_**Bobby used the small interval where the waitress came and took her order. He could tell that she hadn't lied to him.**_

"_**I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions. Please feel free to call me Bobby. Eames dad has a buddy who owns a beach house here on Traffic Avenue and that is where I'm staying for the next two weeks. I think we are both adult enough so that avoiding each other won't be necessary." He offered her a shy smile.**_

_**They spent the rest of the evening in deep conversation and Bobby was surprised when he took a look up at the clock and saw that it was already 10 pm. He couldn't remember the last time that he had enjoyed such company. So far he was indeed enjoying his holiday. **_

_**Being the gentleman that he was he walked her home and she told him more about the island. As it turned out her house was just a mile away from where he was staying. Sooner than he had hoped they stood before her holiday retreat, he walked her up to her front door.**_

_**Paula had thoroughly enjoyed her evening in his company, they had both exchanged their theories on psychology and philosophy. She knew that Robert Goren was highly intelligent. Tonight she saw him in a totally different light to the times they had spent together during their sessions. **_

"_**If you have nothing planned for tomorrow how about joining me? I have booked a boat to go sailing with and would really hope you would accompany me." **_

_**She then opened her front door and waited for his answer. **_

_**Bobby looked at her, thinking about her offer. **_

"_**I will join you on the yacht if you accept my offer to cook for us tomorrow evening?"**_

_**Bobby stood at her door for ten minutes after she had agreed to his offer.**_

_**When the lights in her house went out he turned and headed to the beach and walked. Things had become so complicated all at once, feelings that had long been dormant he was overwhelmed by them.**_

_**He had been so lost in his head the next thing he noticed was that he had been walking for three hours and now stood in front of the beach house where he was staying. After a long hot shower he toweled himself off and climbed into bed and fell into a deep sleep. He was woken by sunlight, and when he looked at his clock, he jumped out of bed and dressed. If he didn't hurry then he would be late. He grabbed his keys and rushed out of the door. He would grab a coffee on his way to Dr Gysons place, where he had agreed to meet her.**_

_**Paula had just finished loading up her car with the picnic basket when she saw him approaching. She ran an approving eye over him. He was dressed in a dark blue polo shirt buttons open at the front and camouflage cargo shorts and scandals. She became aware that she was staring and started to blush. **_

"_**Good morning "she called to him. **_

_**As he approached he noticed how intense she looked at him and when her eyes met his, he noticed how she blushed. For the first time he saw a chink in her otherwise cool exterior, and with a grin he noticed that he in fact enjoyed this small victory.**_

"_**Good morning to you too I apologize if I'm late" He replied. **_

_**She knew the minute she saw the small grin that he had noticed her blushing and that she had been caught. **_

"_**No you're right on time." She answered him. "Let's go". **_

_**They climbed in her car and drove down to the harbor.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters I'm only borrowing them!**_

_**This Chapter remains a T rating but only just. Also please forgive me I haven't got a clue about sailing jargon and will be leaving details of which out. It is after all a fic about Bobby and Paula. I hope you enjoy. **_

_**FIRES WITHIN**_

_**Chapter Three.**_

_**The drive to the harbor had been a short one. It didn't take them long to locate the marina with the yacht that they were to spend the day on.**_

_**Bobby carried their baggage to the boat and within 20 minutes they found themselves under sail. It was a glorious hot summer day and the ocean was calm. Bobby watched as Dr Gyson disappeared below deck only to return in a bikini. It was only when he heard her calling his name that he realized that he had been staring at her. After he was able to snap out of his reverie, he walked over to where she was seated and took a seat on the sun bed, next to hers, that was set up for them on the deck. He realized that she was offering him her sun lotion and he gratefully accepted it. He placed it beside him on his sun bed then removed his top and started to rub the lotion onto his body.**_

_**Paula handed Bobby the sun lotion then put on her sunglasses and laid back on the sun bed. After he removed his shirt, she couldn't stop herself. Hiding behind her sunglasses she took in this man sitting across from her. The light dusting of salt and pepper hairs on his big broad chest and watching those long graceful fingers massaging in the sun lotion. Her mouth had become very dry all at once. It took a while for her to realize that he had asked her something. **_

_**It didn't take great observation skills, to notice, that she had watched him apply the lotion to his body. After all he too had indulged in the pleasure of watching her. He then had a great idea. Although he was a tad confused when she didn't answer him the first time he asked her.**_

"_**Would you like me to put some lotion on your back?"He asked and was pleased when he saw a reaction from her.**_

_**Being still tongue tied she nodded and smiled and rolled over onto her stomach.**_

_**Bobby sat himself on the edge of her sun bed. Then he untied her bikini top. He felt her tense a bit as he did this. Quickly, so that she wouldn't have the time to put a stop to him, he started to massage the lotion into her skin and he smiled as he felt her relax under his skillful hands.**_

_**It took all her efforts to stop herself from moaning as she felt his strong but gentle fingers massaging the lotion into her skin. It seemed as though every nerve ending in her skin was on fire. He certainly is very thorough, she thought, as she felt his fingers brushing the side of her breasts on either side. When she felt that he wasn't stopping at just her back and had started to massage the lotion onto the back of her legs she had to bite on her lip to stop any sounds omitting. Was it her imagination or was he deliberately letting his fingers graze under the elastic of her bikini bottoms? **_

_**Bobby was enjoying rubbing the lotion into her flawless skin and he got a bit carried away until he noticed where his fingers were. Although he had lost over 30 pounds in weight all of a sudden his pants had become a very tight uncomfortable fit, and he decided that it was for the best if he returned to his sun bed and start to work on the tan on his back!**_

_**As soon as Bobby had stopped and moved back to his sun bed Paula's emotions were running high. She is his therapist and right now shouldn't be having these feelings towards him. There was nothing else she could do but try and establish a professional distance to him again. Her conclusion was logical, but, why did she feel so disappointed? She needed to pace and sort her emotions out, so she did the next best thing and refastened her bikini top and then went and got them both a drink from the yachts galley.**_

_**They spent the rest of their trip engaging in small talk and enjoying the beautiful scenery along the coast. Bobby could tell that she had distanced herself to him, he couldn't explain his behavior towards her. All he knew was that feelings were awakening inside of him that were frightening him, and yet, he was unable to stop them. When they both reached her car he told her that it would be best if he walked home, and that dinner would be at 7 pm. Then he walked away and didn't look back. **_

_**Bobby walked to the Italian deli and bought the ingredients he would need for this evenings dinner and some freshly baked Italian bread. After arriving home he washed the chicken and then prepared the marinade and placed it in the fridge. Dr Gyson had asked him what he would cook later but he didn't tell her. He could only hope that she would like the chicken marsala that he was making for her. After all preparations for their dinner were met he then concentrated on cleaning up the beach house and setting the table.**_

_**He still had a few hours so he decided to change into his swimming shorts and go for a swim and try and burn off some of his restless energy in the ocean.**_

_**In the mean time Paula sat at her desk in her study, and was trying to sift through the shift in dynamics of her feelings for one Robert Goren. She remembered the turbulent start to their therapy sessions, and how he had steadily improved and opened up to her. It had taken a long time for her to gain his trust. She felt that he was now finally coming to terms with his life. She knew there were still things he was keeping from her, but they were working on those issues. She didn't know where this was heading she could only hope that it wouldn't damage everything that they had built up together. After she had read through all their notes she was amazed at how fast the time had flown, so she went and prepared herself for her dinner with Bobby. **_

_**Bobby had just finished getting dressed for the evening when he heard her knock on the front door. He was, however unprepared for what he saw as he opened the door. She was wearing a light floral summer dress that seemed to hug her figure and ended just above her knees. Her hair was perfectly and set up in a beautiful French Twist style which accentuated her neck and sloping shoulders, in an effort to not look as though he was staring he stepped aside and invited her in. He helped her remove her lace shawl, and couldn't resist letting his fingers brush over her skin as he did so. Dinner would take another 20 minutes so he led her into the living room and served her a glass of Sauvignon Blanc. **_

_**After they had drunk their wine aperitif she couldn't help but stare after him as he left to finish cooking the dinner. He was dressed in a black button down shirt and black jeans and the few days he had spent here had done him wonders. He had already gotten a wonderful tan and looked very relaxed and happy. All the tensions from earlier were gone. She was amazed at all the things Robert Goren was good at. He knew how to dress, his manners were impeccable, and the aromas that were assaulting her senses were anything to go by, then he was also a master in the kitchen. **_

_**The meal was heavenly for starters Bobby had served her a plate with thinly sliced Parma ham and melon, followed by the best chicken marsala she had ever eaten. She would have to ask him if he really had cooked that himself and if so then she definitely wanted the recipe. The dessert totally left her speechless. Bobby had made a tiramisu that was to die for, she was going to have to hit the gym for a few hours to work off all of what she had eaten. To top it all he refused to let her help him take care of the dishes, and sat her down on the couch in the living room with a glass of red wine.**_

_**Bobby felt that the dinner had gone well after he had finished clearing up the table he refilled his wine glass and joined Dr Gyson in the living room and sat down across from her on a chair. It was such a wonderful warm evening that he asked her if she would like to go for a walk with him and was glad when she accepted. **_

_**They had strolled up to the light house along the beach and had found a beautiful spot and sat down to watch the sun disappear over the horizon. Paula was mesmerized by the beauty of it, but all Bobby noticed was her, and when she turned to tell him something, she stopped mid sentence by the intensity of his stare. He reached out and brushed the strand of hair behind her ear and then traced along her jaw to her chin with the tips of his fingers, then unable to stop himself he leaned into her and captured her lips with his mouth. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters am merely borrowing them.**_

_**Thanks to Ashtonsgirl for your lovely review .**_

_**Rating: M. - Notice its now **__**M**__** lol.**_

_**FIRES WITHIN**_

_**Chapter Four.**_

_**He reached out and brushed the strand of hair behind her ear and then traced along her jaw to her chin with the tips of his fingers, then unable to stop himself he leaned into her and captured her lips with his mouth. Tentatively he waited for any form of rejection from her, but when none came he slid his hand behind her head, effectively taking control. He started to gently nibble on her lower lip, then slowly teased his tongue along her lips and over her teeth, begging for entry and didn't hesitate when it was granted.**_

_**She tasted like sugar and spice and all things nice and he couldn't get enough of her and as he deepened the kiss, he pulled her over onto his lap.**_

_**It was without a doubt a surprise as he leant in to kiss her, but she had lost the willpower to try and put a stop to it. So when she felt his tongue lick over her teeth she automatically opened her mouth for him and lost herself to the kiss and offered no resistance when he pulled her onto his lap. She let her fingers trail down his chest and started to open the buttons on his shirt and then stroked her hands over his chest.**_

_**They both lost track of time as they lay there making out like teenagers, and it wasn't until they heard a group of youths approaching that they remembered where they were and broke apart and gasped for air. As soon as they had straightened out their clothing they started back towards his house. Hand in hand they strolled over the beach.**_

_**As soon as he entered the beach house and closed the door behind them he pinned her to the wall and claimed her mouth in a searing kiss, allowing his hands to explore her curves and then firmly cupped her firm ass and pulled her up against him letting her feel exactly the effect she was having on him. He groaned into her mouth as she ground against him and when she locked her hands around his neck, he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He was unable to stop thrusting against her. On auto pilot he carried her up to the master bedroom and unfastened the zip at the back of her dress and let it slide down to a heap at her feet. Breaking their kiss he stepped back and took in her beauty, she was wearing a white lace bra with matching white lace boy shorts. He watched as she stepped up to him and ran her fingers down the front of his shirt. He watched as his buttons flew off in every direction as she impatiently ripped it open and slipped it off of his shoulders, and ran her fingers through the hairs on his chest and when she began to kiss over his chest, her hands got busy undoing his belt then his zipper. Letting her hand slide inside his boxers and take a hold of him.**_

_**As she slipped her hands inside his boxers and took him in her hand she felt a shudder run through his body and he groaned when she began to slowly stroke him. **_

_**He was about to come undone when he felt her stroking him so he quickly took hold of her hand and stopped her, she was disappointed but then pushed his jeans an boxers down over his hips and let them drop to the floor by his feet. Taking him by surprise she turned him and pushed him back on the bed and straddled him, holding his hands to his side she started to lick and nip at his lips and down along his jaw, all the while she was grinding herself against his erection. He was about to lose control as he felt her tongue trailing down his chest and then lap at his nipples everything became a white blur, until he felt her hot breath on his erection. **_

_**She didn't know what had overcome her as she kissed and licked her way down his body. She felt his penis throbbing against her body, now as she was directly in front of his penis, she noticed for the first time how big he was. She took the base in her hand and then slid him into her mouth letting her tongue trace small circles over him. She grabbed his hips to prevent him from thrusting into her mouth. She wanted to take control and bring him to his release.**_

_**He found himself incapable of speech his senses on overload it was taking all his willpower to stop from thrusting, he was so close and as he felt her tongue flick over his frenulum he lost all control and the orgasm ripped through his body. As soon as he had recovered, he reached down and pulled her on top of him. Holding her head as he kissed her deeply, his hands reaching behind her and undoing the clasp to her bra, then pulling it off of her. He let his hands roam down her body till he was cupping her breasts, letting his thumbs graze over her nipples, as his tongue sought for dominance over hers. Breaking the kiss he smiled at her and then kissed his way down the soft skin of her throat to her chest, stopping briefly to watch her react to his caresses over her nipples, he traced the aureole with his tongue and lashed over the tip, before his mouth closed over it and sucked, causing her to thrust herself against his penis which had recovered very quickly. After paying lavish attention to both breasts he kissed his way further south, teasing at her bellybutton with his tongue, her hands trying to push him lower to where she wanted him to be. He didn't know who was torturing who, he wanted to taste her so bad but instead chose to continue teasing her with little nips and wet kisses along the inside of her thigh, her patience was running thin as her fingers tugged at his hair trying to guide him between her legs. No longer able to tease he started placing kisses over her center, which was still covered by her boy shorts. He could hear her sobs of frustration and he didn't want to be so cruel so he hooked his fingers under the elastic of her panties and pulled them down and off her hips, exposing her to himself.**_

_**As soon as she was freed of the final barrier, he was unable to hold back any longer, her scent was driving him crazy. Running his fingers through her folds he was amazed at how wet she was as he slipped a finger inside her and then took her sensitive nub between his teeth and sucked. He knew he had hit the right spot as her hips thrust against his mouth and the way she groaned as he continued to lick suck nip and blow on her. He slipped a second finger inside of her and explored. When he hit her g-spot she growled and started to grind herself down on his hand so he continued his ministrations till he felt the walls start to contract and shake against his fingers. At just the right moment he nipped her nub and felt her lift her pelvis into the air and shudders rocked through her body as she released herself into the throes of a powerful climax. He replaced his fingers with his tongue and hungrily lapped at her till her climax subsided. **_

_**As she felt him nip at her, a flash of fireworks erupted behind her eyelids and she felt her body go into convulsions as his tongue delved deep inside of her. As soon as the eruptions subsided she pulled him up over her body and hungrily sunk her tongue into his mouth and sucked hungrily on his tongue. Grinding her pelvis up into him, urgently pushing against his erect penis leaving no doubt about what she wanted. As he reached toward the bedside cabinet she stopped him. She knew it had been a long time since he had any sexual contact, she needed him inside her. She managed to tell him that it was safe and then guided him between her legs. **_

_**He positioned himself gently and slowly pushed into her, she was a tight fit; he found it hard to control himself. He felt her legs wrap themselves around his hips and then she solved the problem by pulling him hard against her fully sheathing himself in her warmth. Taking a moment to allow her to adjust to his girth, he gently started to kiss and lick at her exposed neck and started a slow rhythm of thrusts. Her legs wrapped tightly around his hips and he slowly increased the pace of his thrusts, changing the angle until he found the right spot, after a couple of thrusts he felt her body tense and once again release, having already come he was nowhere near finished and continued to gyrate against her and when her climax subsided he picked up the pace. A thin sheen of sweat covered both their bodies and his tongue traced the tracks of a drop down to her breasts, this was now all about her as he closed his mouth on her nipple and sucked. He felt her nails digging into his back as his tongue slowly teased her nipple. Reaching down he pulled her leg to a certain angle and slowly ground into her till he hit the right spot and increased the pace of his thrusts. He heard her moan and sob as his pace increased and felt the pressure building inside of him, but held back until she once again climaxed and then followed with his own. **_

_**After the tremors had subsided he fell into her arms in a state of exhaustion both of them finding breathing difficult as they recovered from their love making. As he became aware that he was too heavy for her he rolled over onto his back and pulled her on top of him, plastering butterfly kisses over her face they both finally succumbed to their exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Same ole, same ole…. Don't own them blah blah blah they are Dick Wolf's blah blah blah….**_

_**Want to say a thank you once again to those who reviewed ashtonsgirls and insubordination freak. Most appreciated. **_

_**Oh last but not least this Chapter remains a M rating.**_

_**FIRES WITHIN**_

_**Chapter Five **_

_**She awoke to find herself on her side and being spooned by Bobby. Once the grogginess subsided she realized that he was awake, and he pulled her tight against him.**_

"_**Morning" he said as he started to kiss and nibble on her ear lobe.**_

"_**Mmmnnn… Good morning to you too" she replied tilting her head to give him better access. The effect of his stubble grazing on her neck was sending Goosebumps all over her body and a tingling all the way down to her toes, not to mention what those gifted fingers were doing to her.**_

_**He slid his hand from her breasts down between her legs and cupped her. Rubbing his finger slowly between her folds teasing her and causing her to squirm against his morning erection, this caused him to nip a little too hard on her ear lobe which he immediately soothed with his tongue. He slid his fingers into her and started to stroke in and out, making sure that he hit that little spot every time leaving his thumb to caress over her clit.**_

_**It didn't take long till she felt her climax approaching. She turned abruptly and pushed him onto his back, causing him to withdraw his fingers from inside her. In one fluid motion she straddled him and eased herself down onto him, spreading both hands down on his chest for balance she began to ride him. **_

_**It took him by surprise when she pushed him onto his back and started to thrust on him. She set out a fast pace and he could feel himself fast approaching a climax, in an attempt to slow her down he placed his hands on her hips and started to take control. After they both reached their climax together she leaned down and kissed him deeply.**_

_**She had never gotten involved with one of her patients before, but she felt strongly about Bobby and it frightened her. She knew she could no longer be his psychologist and with his trust issues it was a big problem. She didn't even know where she stood with him, was this just a one night fling for him? His past history showed he never got involved in relationships. She had her own baggage too. With a deep sigh she decided that only time would show where this would lead.**_

_**As they lay facing each other Bobby watched her face and he could see that she was fighting with her feelings. Reaching towards her he brushed her hair behind her neck, and stroked her face.**_

"_**A penny for your thoughts?" He asked. Then hooked his finger under her chin and raising her face so he could see her clearly. **_

_**She was unsure of what to say so decided to stall for time.**_

"_**I don't know about you but I'm starving, how about we get some breakfast?"**_

_**He knew she was stalling, but didn't want to press the issue so he leaned into her and kissed her softly.**_

"_**How about you take a shower and I will go down and make us something to eat, any preferences?**_

_**She looked at him and smiled "Well coffee is a must and as for anything else, surprise me" She replied. **_

_**He allowed himself the pleasure of watching her walk into the bathroom before he swung his legs out of the bed and pulled on his boxers, then headed downstairs to prepare their breakfast.**_

_**After she had showered and dressed she joined him in the kitchen and watched Bobby as he cooked their breakfast. He looked relaxed and absolutely sexy wearing just his boxers in front of the stove. So she walked up behind him and wrapped her hands around him and planted a kiss on his back.**_

_**She took him completely by surprise as he felt her arms close around his waist and a shiver went through his body as she placed a kiss on his back. Putting aside the fact that they were going to have to talk about this situation soon, he turned in her arms and pulled her close to him and slowly and sensuously teased at her lips and then deepened the kiss, he loved her taste and took his time exploring her mouth with his tongue and felt robbed when she broke their kiss. Reaching over he filled a cup with coffee and walked over with her to the table and placed it down for her, as she took her seat he placed cream and sugar on the table , as he didn't yet know how she liked her coffee. Five minutes later he had their breakfast on plates and sat down to eat with her.**_

_**After she had enjoyed the French toast he had made for them, she helped him clear the table and the dishes and refilled both their coffee cups. **_

"_**We need to talk. First of all Bobby this is an all time first, and quite frankly I'm worried about the consequences of it all. We both know so little about each other. There is no way now that I can continue our sessions. I will admit I'm confused and scared of how this is going to continue. I have developed feelings for you, and I hope and pray that this wasn't a one night stand." She sat and held his stare and waited for his reply with butterflies in her stomach.**_

_**He reached across the table and took her hand in his, slowly caressing it with his thumb, letting what she had said all sink in 'she had feelings for him' a huge weight seemed to lift off his chest as he returned his gaze to her eyes and smiled at her.**_

"_**I know we have talked about my previous relationships and how they never lasted. Back then between my work and my mother my relationships fell flat, and after her death and that of my brothers it was the last thing on my mind. I can't say where this is going as it is new territory for me. Fact is my work is time consuming and full of risks. My Captain had to force me to attend the therapy, and in all honesty I'm glad I did. I know it got off to a rocky start and god knows I'm not the easiest patient. I want to thank you for not giving up on me and all that you have achieved with me. I'm still not sure if I'm capable of a relationship; my feelings right now are overwhelmed. I do not regret what has happened, not one bit I want to see where this takes us." He took her hand and turned it and kissed her palm. **_

"_**Thanks for your honesty; I too want to see where this leads. There are things I need to tell you before we reach any decisions. I need to go to my place as my parents are due soon," She saw the look of uncertainty on his face and smiled. "No I'm not going to introduce you to them already, but there is someone that I do need to introduce to you. How about you come to my place at 5pm? Afterwards I will cook us dinner and we can sit down and talk in depth about how this is going to continue."**_

_**He thought about what she had said, especially that she wanted him to meet someone that had him puzzled as it obviously wasn't going to be her parents.**_

"_**5pm it is then" He replied as he stood and walked her to the door. After he kissed her goodbye, it was a very confused Bobby who returned into his beach house.**_

_**TBC ….**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Don't own them just borrowing them.**_

_**This Chapter has a T Rating.**_

_**FIRES WITHIN**_

_**Chapter Six.**_

_**There was one thing Bobby couldn't stand and that was being kept guessing, thing is, it was something that he could easily clear up. It would take just one phone call to Eames. NO! He was not going to abuse his position. He was going to go there at 5 pm and then find out who it was that she was going to introduce him to. All he had to do till then was keep him-self distracted.**_

_**By 3 pm Bobby knew all there was to know about Fire Island. He went to the barber and got his hair cut and a shave, then headed back to the beach house. After he had sorted through his clothes and placed what he wanted to wear that evening on the bed, he went and had a long hot shower.**_

_**After he was dressed he went and sat on the porch swing and watched the surf for awhile in an attempt to settle his nerves. He really needed a cigarette right now. With a last look at the time on his cell phone he got up and headed towards Paula's house. **_

_**She saw him walking up the road to her house her nerves were on edge; she knew he was a good man. She waited till he knocked then went and opened the door.**_

_**She looked up at him as she opened the door, "hey there" she said and accepted the bottle of wine he had brought as a gift. "Thanks come on in." She stepped aside and let him enter her house.**_

"_**Hey." He replied and stepped inside. This was the first time he'd been inside her house. He leaned down and kissed her, then followed her through to the living room. Her house was big and beautifully decorated. She had great taste. He was unprepared for what he saw when he stepped into the living room. Paula saw him hesitate and then took his hand in hers. "Bobby let me introduce you, this is my son Noah." She walked him into the living room. She had never let anyone in on this side of her life and her nerves were frayed. Bobby didn't know how to react. He looked over at Noah he judged his age to be 8 years old. Paula guided him over to the sofa and sat down beside him.**_

"_**Now you understand why I didn't pressure you to open up to your feelings. I knew from your reaction to me telling you there was someone I wanted you to meet, that you didn't run any background check ups on me." She took a deep breath and was grateful that Bobby was letting her explain. **_

" _**I was, very happily, married for ten years and in 2003 I gave birth to our son Noah however three years later my husband picked Noah up from preschool and on their way home their car was rammed by a truck that had run a red light. My husband was killed instantly. Noah sustained severe head and spinal injuries, and has since been confined to a wheelchair and he sustained mild brain damage, which left him deaf and unable to spea, but is able to communicate with sign language to those around him. He attends a special school and spent the last week with my parents at their house in Nantucket. I can understand, with all you have gone through in your life if you stand up and walk away. I won't think bad of you and would wish that we can remain friends."**_

_**Bobby sat there and took in all that she had told him. He looked over at Noah who was busy drawing in a book. He was a beautiful child he had wavy brown hair like his mom and bright sky-blue eyes. He was drawn out of his thoughts when Paula squeezed his hand. He looked into her eyes and saw the tension in her body. Reaching towards her he laid his palm over her face and felt her lean into his touch. He pulled her towards him and softly kissed her lips.**_

" _**How about you, introduce me to Noah and we take it from there?" Then he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply and felt all the tension leave her body. They walked over to where Noah sat in his wheelchair and watched him draw for a little while; Paula tapped him lightly on his shoulder and introduced him to Bobby. She was totally taken by surprise when Bobby started using sign language and asked Noah all about what he was drawing. He always managed to surprise her and she loved the way Noah was responding to him. She excused herself and told them both that she was going to check on the dinner. She returned to find Bobby and Noah in a heated discussion about the Mets, unwilling to interrupt them she started to set the table ready so that they could eat.**_

_**Bobby had noticed Paula's return from the kitchen so he excused himself away from Noah to help her set the table. They were finished in no time and Paula took Noah to go and clean him up so that they could eat. In the mean time Bobby couldn't help himself and started to look at all the pictures that were hanging on the wall. One picture stood out above all the others; it showed Paula with a very young Noah with someone who was obviously her late husband. He studied her expression in the picture; she looked so happy and content. Could he offer her that kind of happiness? He jumped out of his skin when Paula laid her hand on his shoulder, as he hadn't heard her approach. He returned the picture to where he had found it and turned to face her. She reached up and cupped his face and pulled him down and kissed him she noticed that he was tense and kept the kiss chaste. **_

"_**Just wanted to let you know dinner is ready I hope you like pot roast it is Noah's favorite." She took his hand and led him toward the dining room.**_

**I know I wrote that Paula had inherited her house from her parents, This was an inheritance made although they were still alive .**

_**T.B.C…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Honestly Mr. Wolf I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**I'd like to thank everyone for your kind reviews. **_

_**Definitely rated M.**_

_**Fires Within**_

_**Chapter Seven.**_

_**He had sat and watched Paula interact with Noah throughout dinner. He was surprised by Noah but he liked him, He was 8 years old but as he remembered from one case, that he and Eames's had solved, the perp referred to her young lover as 'an old soul'. He also, was highly intelligent and had a photographic memory. He was surprised to have found somebody who knew as much about the Mets as he did. 'After all Mets fan were becoming a dying species' he thought to himself and grinned. He thoughts were interrupted when Noah tapped him on his arm and asked (in sign) for his plate. Which Bobby handed to him. Paula had raised him as normally as she could and that impressed Bobby greatly. **_

_**Once Noah had deposited the plates in the kitchen he excused himself and went back to the living room to watch his favorite show on TV.**_

_**Paula had followed her son into the kitchen and filled two cups with coffee then returned to the dining table and placed Bobby's cup in front of him and then sat down next to him.**_

"_**Thanks" Bobby put cream into his coffee then looked at Paula. He had so much to say and didn't know where to start. It seemed as though Paula also had questions and she wasn't as reticent as Bobby. **_

"_**Where did you learn to use sign language?" She asked and then took a sip of her coffee and waited for him to explain. **_

_**Bobby smiled and then took a sip of his coffee to then answer her question. **_

"_**I have this tendency to learn a lot of things; it is something I can't switch off. When I was in the army I dated this girl who was deaf and I picked up a bit of sign language back then. However I gave myself a crash course when we were involved once in a case where an Otologist was murdered, our suspects back then were radical deaf people who were opposed to cochlea implants to restore hearing. The NYPD assigned an officer to help us communicate with them, but I wasn't satisfied with the way his morals always interfered with my interrogations. So I borrowed my partner's laptop and taught myself how to sign."**_

_**Paula was intrigued. **_

"_**You said his morals interfered, in what way?" She asked him.**_

_**Bobby squirmed in his seat. **_

"_**He refused to translate for us when they were holding a conversation. It was in a public place and was perfectly legal for him to do so, but he refused. Even Eames refused to pressure him to cooperate."**_

_**Paula looked at him puzzled by his statement. **_

"_**Ok and how would your partner have been able to get him to cooperate if he wouldn't for you?"**_

_**Bobby was once again impressed at the way she had picked up on what he was saying.**_

"_**Eames had dated him and she was pretty annoyed at me for trying to use her to get him to cooperate."**_

_**Paula watched him intently. **_

"_**Do you always call her by her last name?" She locked her eyes onto his to watch how he replied to her question.**_

_**Bobby suddenly knew how his perps felt when he interrogated them. Paula was watching his face and waiting for his answer.**_

"_**Always when we are working and even mostly if we ever meet up for drinks after work, before you ask me why. I do it to show her respect. She is senior partner. I'm lucky she stayed we have complementary skills." He finished his explanation.**_

_**Paula decided to stop asking him anymore about his partner. She didn't want to spark his anger. She rested her hand on his and caressed the back of his hand with her thumb.**_

_**Bobby closed her hand in his and pulled her over onto his lap. He had waited the whole time to hold her. He took in her perfume she smelt like honeysuckle it was intoxicating. He buried his face into her neck and started to nuzzle and lick her skin. His hands wandered to her back and slipped underneath the shirt she was wearing and started to trace small circles on her skin, letting his hands wander higher up her body pulling her tighter against him. Then he sought her lips with his and began to tease and nip at them, until he couldn't hold back any longer and slid his tongue into her mouth and slowly savored and explored and lapped at her tongue. She was like a drug and he was hopelessly addicted to her.**_

_**Paula sat on his lap feeling her body responding to his kiss. She felt as if he was turning her inside out and all her nerve endings were on fire. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shifted to get her body closer to his, causing him to groan into her mouth as she moved over him.**_

_**Bobby was slowly losing his control especially as she wriggled to get closer to him. He brought his hands down to her hips and broke their deep kiss, panting for breath. He rested his forehead against hers in an attempt to regain control over his body. He felt like a hormonal teenager again.**_

_**Paula was glad that Bobby had put a stop to it and sat there resting against him. She could feel him throbbing still underneath her and the shudders that ran through him. She placed a soft chaste kiss on his lips and then stood up and then took his hand and showed him around her house.**_

_**Bobby was amazed at Paula's house. He knew that she earned a great deal of money and that her parents were very rich and influential people. She probably didn't even need to work. The house was equipped with modern furniture and electronics. There was a pool out in the big garden with an adjacent hot tub. It was when she led him into her study that he totally forgot to breathe. Every conceivable space was filled with book shelves, he felt like a kid locked in a candy store. He walked in awe at the collections of first editions and all the books on psychology. **_

_**Paula stood in the doorway and watched him looking through all the books and how he reverently touched them.**_

"_**Where did your love for books come from?"She asked him and waited for his answer.**_

_**Bobby stopped in front of one particular book and took it out. It was the first edition of the adventures of Tom Sawyer, in mint condition. This book evoked such powerful memories in him. He needed to sit down; clutching the book to his chest he turned to Paula. **_

"_**My mom, before she became sick she was a librarian and after school, I used to stay with her till her shift was over and we went home. I could read when I was four." A smile appeared on his face. "I used to bury myself in all the books, my mom always had a hard time in convincing me to leave. For my 6**__**th**__** birthday she bought me this book and used to read it to me when it was time for me to go to sleep. I never could read it enough and never grew bored of it. It holds special memories for me." Bobby carefully placed the book back where it belonged.**_

"_**Does Noah like ice cream? **_

_**Paula was shocked at his sudden change of subject and it took her awhile for the question to make sense. She looked at Bobby and smiled.**_

"_**Yes he absolutely loves ice-cream." She replied.**_

_**Bobby walked up to her and planted a quick kiss on her lips.**_

"_**Then let's go." He took her hand and led her into the living room. He helped her get Noah ready for their little outing. Two hours later they returned home. They had eaten their ice cream and then went for a long walk along the coast to the lighthouse. Bobby carried Noah up to the top and they both enjoyed the view over the bay and the Atlantic Bobby pointed out the NY skyline to Noah. Then they returned to Paula's house.**_

_**Bobby took a seat in the living room as Paula bathed and got Noah ready for bed. He joined them in Noah's bed room as he had insisted that Bobby read him his good night story. Paula left them both alone and went into the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine to let it breathe and set the glasses ready on the table in the living room. After half an hour Bobby joined her on the couch where they both drank the wine and listened to some jazz. She lay enclosed in Bobby's arms and listened contently. Once the wine was finished she stood up and took Bobby's hand and led him to her bedroom to the adjoining master bathroom. She started to fill the huge whirlpool bath full of water. Then she turned and she and Bobby both helped each other out of their clothes and climbed into the tub. Bobby turned her around so that she was sitting with her back to him between his legs. He moved her hair to the side and then started to kiss her neck and shoulders and used a flannel to slowly wash her body paying great attention to her reactions. He took notice of every spot where she reacted to his touch, her breasts were the most sensitive so he placed the flannel on the side of the tub and gently started to caress them in his hands, teasingly drawing small circles over her nipples and feeling her arching her back in an attempt for more contact.**_

_**Paula was slowly being driven insane his hands were evoking small electric shocks that rocked through her body not to mention the effect of his mouth on her neck and shoulders. How could such a big man be so gentle? She turned to face him kneeling between his legs she took another flannel and started to wash his body. He closed his eyes and lay back in the tub enjoying the sensations her hands were bringing him. He had never felt so relaxed in his whole entire life. He opened his eyes wide when he felt her lips and fingers start to caress his nipples and when her hand wandered down his body all he could do was close his eyes and lose himself to the sensations. Once they finished bathing Bobby carried her to her bed and laid her gently down. He took her hands and laid them above her head, his intentions clear. He then started to kiss her as he laid on top of her, careful not to place all his weight on her. **_

_**He was driving her crazy with his kiss she desperately wanted to use her hands, but every time she tried to he patiently grabbed a hold of them and placed them above her head. Then he started to kiss his way down her body finding all those sweet spots he had found in the bathroom. After paying lavish attention on her nipples he trailed kisses down to her center listening to her soft sounds of approval at what his tongue and mouth were doing to her, unable to leave her hands inactive she started to fondle her breasts and ground herself into his mouth and when his fingers pinched her nub tightly and he drove his tongue deep inside her, she almost passed out with sheer pleasure as her climax ripped through her body. She had never had a lover like him; she loved the way he made her respond to him. After the tremors had stopped he kissed his way back up her body hesitating with his face in front of hers not knowing if he should kiss her. She took the decisions from him by pulling his face to hers and kissing him passionately, tasting herself on his lips. She felt driven all she now wanted was to feel him inside of her right now. **_

_**He was fast becoming undone. She was sucking on his tongue and grinding hard against him. Using his knees he parted her legs and entered her slowly. This he was not going to rush and he dictated the pace. His confidence had returned and all he wanted to do was pleasure her like she had never been pleasured before in her life. He alternated the speed and angle of his thrusts and changed positions twice keeping both of them teetering on the edge. He withdrew and rolled her onto her knees then entered leaned over her and slowly rejoined their bodies, he knew this position was the most erotic as the angle enabled him to put pressure on her g-spot with every thrust so alternating the speed and strength of his thrusts he drove them both simultaneously over the edge to a state of complete and utter bliss and exhaustion till they both collapsed, their bodies still joined and both fell into a deep sleep. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them if I did LOCI would still be being filmed!**_

_**This Chapter is rated T.**_

_**FIRES WITHIN**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**When Paula awoke she found herself sprawled over the top of Bobby he was like a big cuddly teddy bear. She took the time to watch his face as he slept, he looked so peaceful. Carefully so as not to wake him she climbed off of him and the bed placing a kiss over his heart. Then she covered him up with the quilt, showered and set about her daily routine with Noah. Bobby had told her that he didn't sleep too well and she had no plans on waking him, so she let him sleep. Noah had to have some therapy today so she got him ready and gave him his breakfast. She wrote Bobby a note telling him that she would be back by noon and that he was welcome to stay and make himself feel at home.**_

_**It was 11 am when Bobby woke up. He was surprised to wake all alone, and reached over and pulled Paula's pillow over hugged it to his chest so he could bathe in her scent. He got an even bigger shock when he looked at the time. He reached over to the bedside cabinet and read her note. Then decided to get up and go have a shower and get dressed. Then see what the day brings. He got out his cell phone and phoned Paula; it went straight to voicemail so he told her he was returning to the beach house and invited her and Noah over to lunch with him. **_

_**He waited till he got back to the beach house before he made himself some coffee. Then he had a phone call from Paula telling him they would be there at 1pm. So he set about getting some groceries he decided to make some Mac 'n' Cheese and a tomato and mozzarella Carpaccio with balsamic dressing to go with it. Once everything was prepared he went and sat on the porch swing and read a book.**_

_**Ten minutes later his cell rang.**_

"_**Goren" He answered.**_

"_**Hey, just thought I would call and check up on how your vacation is going."**_

"_**Hi Lewis, it's going great so far. How have you been doing? Did you manage to get that new starter motor for my Mustang?"**_

"_**That is the other reason for my call, it has just arrived. When do you want to exchange them?"**_

_**Bobby sat and thought for awhile. **_

"_**How about you come and stay over here this weekend? We can work on the Mustang and then you can chill out and relax here. Beers are on me." He asked.**_

"_**One second let me think through my busy schedule, Ok that works. I will come over Friday evening if that's ok." **_

"_**Sure Friday is good. You know the address of this place I'll see you then ok buddy?" Bobby waited for Lewis to answer. **_

"_**Hey how about we throw a beach party like in the old days. I will bring the steaks you can make the macaroni salad. Our old high school buddy Fitz is back in town I'm sure he would love to join in." Lewis started to check through his filofax for Fitz's cell number.**_

"_**Sure but you know Fitz you best bring a keg or two. Look forward to seeing you both. Drive careful ok." Bobby hung up and looked out over the ocean. Soon after a car pulled up out front so he went to help Paula. He walked up behind Paula as she got Noah's wheelchair ready for him. He opened the van's side door then freed Noah of his seatbelt and lifted him and seated him comfortably in his wheelchair. Noah got excited when he saw Bobby's car so Bobby wheeled him over to it and showed him the engine and explained that he had restored it with the help of his friend Lewis and that Lewis was coming over this weekend to do some repairs with him and that Noah was welcome to come and help them.**_

_**Paula had watched them both and smiled.**_

"_**You do know that he won't sleep at all now till Saturday." She admonished Bobby with a smile. Bobby gave her one of his puppy dog looks and grinned then helped Noah into the beach house and they ate the lunch that Bobby prepared for them. Paula then laid Noah on the couch so that he could have a small nap as the physiotherapy had been hard on him today then went out onto the porch and sat beside Bobby on the swing. Bobby turned toward her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his body.**_

"_**I got a call today from a friend of mine and he will be coming over on Friday evening and with another of my old high school buddies, his name is Fitz. I hope it is ok for you that Noah helps us work on my car. We are going to be having a beach party afterwards and I'd love it if you both would join us. I would really love for you to meet them." He placed a kiss on Paula's forehead and waited. **_

"_**I would love to meet them and I know that you will take good care of Noah. He loves the old muscle cars I think it will surprise you how much he already knows about them. He helped my uncle repair his thunderbird. I can help you prepare for the party we can have a bbq." She leaned over and kissed Bobby. "I want to show you the island a bit today and we can go visit the sunken forest then eat dinner at a restaurant that is there they do the best sea food on the planet."**_

_**Bobby leaned back and pulled her on top of him. With the rest of their day already planned he relaxed and lay there with Paula in his arms and they both watched the ocean and fell into a light sleep.**_

_**T.B.C.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters Dick Wolf does.**_

_**This chapter is rated M!**_

_**FIRES WITHIN**_

_**Chapter Nine. **_

_**They had all spent a wonderful day together and were now winding down their evening by playing a game of cards. Bobby taught Noah a few magic tricks with the cards and helped Paula put him to bed this time they both read a story to him till he slept. Paula led Bobby into the kitchen and made them both a cup of tea and they sat themselves down at the kitchen table and drank it. They spoke through preparations for the weekend. Paula told Bobby that her parents wouldn't be able to come down this weekend and she would ask her brother, but he was a workaholic and seriously doubted that he would give up his weekend to join them.**_

"_**Would you like to invite anybody from your work, your partner maybe? She asked him. **_

_**Bobby looked at her suspiciously and Paula smiled at him then slid his cell phone over towards him. "Well I would like to meet her I promise I won't bite." She said with a smile. Bobby knew that resistance was futile and grabbed the cell and hit speed dial #1.**_

"_**Eames"**_

"_**Hi Eames, am I interrupting anything?"**_

"_**Hi Bobby nope was just watching TV, What's up? If you think I'm going to come and get you your wrong, you have another 8 days."**_

_**Bobby smiled at her comment. **_

"_**Uh um no, I was wondering if you had any plans over the weekend I'm throwing a BBQ and wondered if you wanted to come over and join us?"He asked.**_

"_**Sounds good, fill me in on whom else will be there?"**_

"_**A couple of my buddies from high school, well Lewis you already know and my other buddy Fitz will be here too, I also want to introduce you to someone."**_

"_**Hmnn now you have me intrigued, are you going to tell me or is it to be a surprise?" **_

_**Bobby looked at Paula who nodded at him and smiled. **_

"_**I want to introduce you to Dr Gyson and her son Noah."**_

_**There followed silence on the other end of the phone.**_

"_**You invited your shrink Bobby?" Eames asked although she was sure there was more to it.**_

"_**Is that a yes?" Bobby was starting to get a bit irritated. **_

"_**You bet it is I wouldn't miss this for the world, you want me to bring anything?"**_

"_**Nope we got everything covered. When will you get here?"Bobby asked.**_

"_**Well won't be able to make it Friday so I will be there Saturday morning. Is that ok?"She asked and switched her cell to her other ear.**_

"_**Saturday is fine, I suggest you bring your overnight bag. Lewis wants to throw a beach party and they usually get a little bit on the wild side. No worries you will have your own room to sleep." He said and grinned.**_

"_**OK I will see you Saturday then."**_

"_**Saturday it is goodnight Eames." Bobby ended the call and looked at Paula.**_

"_**Are you nervous about me meeting your partner?" She asked him.**_

_**Bobby sat and thought through his answer very carefully.**_

"_**I'm not nervous about you meeting her at all. The consequences from it are a different subject all together." Bobby raised his hand to Paula to let him continue to explain himself."You were my therapist and the NYPD hired you to decide the future of my career. How will that now look when they find out that we have become involved with each other? I mean what's to stop them from saying our relationship coerced your decision?" Bobby sighed and rested his head in his hands.**_

_**Paula moved her chair and sat next to him and leaned over and kissed his ear.**_

"_**Ok worst case scenario." Paula waited until Bobby looked up into her eyes to continue."The NYPD finds out. What then? I have already informed them that I'm no longer able to be your therapist, due to personal reasons. It was something we both discussed and agreed on. They will firstly have to prove that my judgment was biased. Even if they were able to prove that, which they won't, the worst that would happen is that they demand a second opinion. Believe me you are fit for duty. I know you hate therapy, but you love your job." She ran her fingers through his hair. **_

_**Bobby took her hand and kissed her fingers. "Thanks I guess my main concern is causing any trouble for Eames, she has taken enough bullshit from me. I don't want her to feel any need to lie for me."**_

_**Paula moved over to him and sat on his lap. "Then talk to her."**_

_**Bobby wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter against himself. He then claimed her lips with his mouth sliding his hands inside her pants and his tongue into her mouth and groaned as Paula sucked on his tongue and started to tug at his t-shirt. She wanted to feel skin and broke their kiss and yanked his t-shirt up over his head. When Bobby tried to do the same she stopped him. She had her own plans with him and began to tease and nip at his lips as she let her nails rake down over his chest and over his nipples, causing him to hiss at the sensation. Then she let her mouth follow her nails path. Pinning his hands to his side she then slid from his lap. She trailed her tongue down his chest to his belly button, teasing him whilst her hands worked on his belt and zipper and worked her hand inside his boxers and freed him from his restraints.**_

_**Watching his face she began to stroke him enjoying the feel of him in her hand. With the need for more room to work she slipped his pants and boxers off of him. Then looking him directly in the eyes she slid him inside her mouth, enjoying the power she had over him as she watched his eyes roll to the back of his head. She had never before enjoyed giving oral sex it was all so different with Bobby. She loved everything about him especially how he tasted and she couldn't get enough of him as she ran her tongue over his length. She felt him tensing and knew he wasn't far off of his climax, so she rid herself of her trousers and panties and released him from her mouth and straddled him, burying him to the hilt in one swift movement, which elicited a groan from both of them.**_

_**Bobby groaned as Paula straddled him he had been so close and then her completely sheathing himself deep inside her nearly made him lose complete control. He grabbed a hold of her hips in an attempt to get his control back. After a few deep breaths he felt able to continue, and grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it up off of her body and began to kiss her breasts through her bra feeling the nipples react to his ministrations. He smiled when Paula lost all patience and unclasped the bra and threw it to the floor and demandingly thrust his face into her chest. He didn't disappoint her. **_

_**Paula was being driven crazy the way he was kissing and sucking her breasts and the feel of him deep inside her as she ground onto him. Because of their position it was impossible for her to establish a satisfying rhythm and speed and she was becoming increasingly frustrated. Next thing she knew Bobby lifted her still embedded deep inside her and sat her up on the kitchen counter and leant her back as he took over and began to thrust deeper inside of her. After ten minutes they both reached the point of no return and collapsed breathless in each other's arms. Bobby was the first to recover and he started placing little kisses all over her body and face and then lifted her gently in his arms and carried her up to the bedroom and onto the bed. After he lay down beside her and covered them both up, both fell into a deep contented sleep…**_

_**T.B.C…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them Dick Wolf does.**_

_**Rated T**_

_**FIRES WITHIN**_

_**Chapter Ten.**_

_**Bobby had taken Noah out front to his car and they both were working on removing the old starter motor. Paula had insisted on making her potato salad and preparing some of the finger food for the BBQ. Noah was passing Bobby the tools he required when they suddenly heard a rumbling sound that was getting closer and closer. With a grin Bobby stood up and wiped his hands clean, and signed to Noah that their guests were arriving and pointed down the street to an approaching motorbike with two men on it.**_

_**The big Harley Davidson Fat Boy pulled up into the drive of the beach house, and Fitz and Lewis both climbed off of it. Noah was excited to see the motorcycle but wasn't too sure of the big biker that stood by it, he was covered in tattoo's. Bobby sensed Noah's apprehension and knelt beside him and told Noah that Fitz was ok and that he needn't worry, he wheeled Noah down towards his two old friends. **_

_**Paula had heard the motorcycle too and curiosity got the better of her and she walked out to the front. She saw Bobby and a slightly built man greeting each other and then saw a bear of a man smothered in tattoos grab Bobby in a fierce hug. She smiled when she saw Bobby introduce them both to Noah then walked over to meet them for herself. The man she knew had to be Fitz looked intimidating in his jeans and biker leathers. When he turned and faced her and smiled she saw how kind his eyes were. **_

_**Bobby introduced his two old friends to Paula then they all went into the house. They all sat down and drank a cup of coffee. Lewis decided that he was going to work on the mustang this evening so that nothing interrupted with their 'party' time, so he led the way out followed by Fitz, Bobby and Noah assuring Paula that it wouldn't even take them an hour. True to their word 35 minutes later they all filed back into the house and went to the bathroom and cleaned themselves up. Paula was going to prepare them all something to eat but Fitz told her to take it easy and that tonight they were going to relax and order food in. They all decided that they wanted Chinese so Bobby took the yellow pages out and ordered from the local restaurant.**_

_**Fitz had been watching his old friend interact with the beautiful lady. He had spent a week with Lewis at his auto shop, he had just returned from Dubai where he was chief engineer on a couple of sky scrapers being built there. He was used to people judging him by his looks, he realized though that Paula hadn't judged him. She had accepted him as one of Bobby's friends and that impressed him. Her son had seemed nervous at first but had soon accepted him also. He had been deeply disturbed when Lewis had told him about all that Bobby had been through. He hadn't been in touch with Bobby for over 5 years. He was sad to have heard that he lost his mother, but unsure of his feelings about the loss of his brother Frank. He had known Frank it didn't surprise him to hear that Bobby put his career on the line to save his nephew. When Bobby went out to the kitchen to take care of the dishes Fitz followed him.**_

"_**Hey man I'm sorry to hear about your mom. If I had known I would have been at the funeral."**_

_**Bobby turned to Fitz and nodded. "Thanks I know you would have been there. We tried to track you down."**_

"_**Lewis told me about Frank too. It's tough on you I know, but Frank and I we never were friends. I know you would never ask. I was told about your 6 months suspension without pay. If you need any help then just tell me man ok."Fitz reached over and gave Bobby a friendly pat on his back.**_

"_**Your right I never would ask Fitz. I did have financial problems; however I now have that problem under control. How have you been? Still not found your dream lady?" Bobby reached into the fridge and brought out a six pack and offered Fitz one of the bottles and took one for him-self.**_

_**Fitz took the bottle of beer and grinned at Bobby.**_

"_**No haven't found her yet." He then watched Bobby intently. "I must admit Dr Gyson sure does have my interest. "He took a sip of beer from the bottle and grinned when he saw the reaction he had been looking for cross over Bobby's face. **_

"_**I can see though, that I'm too late and she is taken. You always did have a great taste in women though." He raised his bottle to Bobby and then they both went back into the living room to the others. After they spent an hour talking and getting reacquainted with each other, Paula saw that Noah was getting tired. So she stood and said her goodbyes to everybody. Bobby insisted on walking her home telling his friends to make themselves at home. Once at her door Paula turned to Bobby.**_

"_**I really enjoyed meeting your friends, Noah and I really had fun this evening. She stepped up to Bobby and kissed him. "We have a big day tomorrow. I'm looking forward to it. You had better head back you have a lot of catching up to do with Lewis and Fitz. I will be back at the beach house at 11 am, and then you can introduce me to your partner ok?" She rested her forehead against Bobby's.**_

_**Bobby nodded then he kissed her softly and tenderly and stopping before it got out of hand and said his goodnights to Paula and Noah. He waited till they were safely inside then returned home to the beach house. He already missed her.**_

_**Lewis and Fitz had decided to start the party a little earlier than planned between them they all emptied a keg of beer and a two bottles of tequila and were unable to take themselves to bed so they laid sprawled out all over the living room.**_

_**Alex pulled up outside of the beach house surprised at the entire tranquility. She had expected to find them all outside. She grabbed her overnight bag and climbed up the porch and entered the beach house. She wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted her inside though. It smelt like a brewery so she left the front door opened and opened some windows and the blinds letting sunshine into the room, then decided to go and make some extra strong coffee and laughed when she heard a collective groan behind her. She set the machine ready for the coffee then looked in the fridge and started preparing breakfast for them all.**_

_**Bobby had the least trouble in waking up, even if he felt like a marching band was inside his head. He stood up and went to the kitchen and greeted Alex. He poured them both a cup and added just the right amount of coffee to her sugar, just how she liked it. **_

_**Alex accepted her coffee off of him she had placed the biscuits in the oven and prepared the gravy. She had to smile as she looked him over, his hair disheveled and red bloodshot eyes.**_

"_**You guys have fun last night then?" She asked him and waited for him to finish drinking his coffee.**_

"_**Well from what I remember of it yeah." He replied, then walked to the sink and drank two big glasses of water and helped her get the rest of the breakfast ready.**_

_**Lewis woke up to the sun glaring in his face and rolled over with a groan. However the smell of bacon and coffee revived him and he crawled up off of the floor. After he had used the bathroom he joined Alex and Bobby in the kitchen, saying a prayer to the gods for the person who discovered coffee. It wasn't long before Fitz joined them and they laughed when he went over and hugged the coffee machine.**_

_**Bobby introduced Alex properly to Fitz, she had only seen him briefly once before when he called for Fitz's help to trace a tattoo that a suspect had and that had been right at the start of their partnership. She had never asked him any questions about Fitz back then but he did recall the look of shock on her face as he went and greeted his old school buddy.**_

"_**Right you guys I made breakfast and I will even do the dishes but that pig sty you all left in the living room that is your problem so I suggest that you get your butts in there and tidy it all up so that we can get this day rolling. Once she had given them their orders she took their dishes and started to clean up the kitchen. Once they had gotten everything cleaned up Alex decided to take Lewis and Fitz in her car and go and get some stuff for the party later….**_

_**T.B.C …..**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters Dick Wolf does yadda yadda.**_

_**Fires Within **_

_**Chapter Eleven.**_

_**Bobby felt human again after he had taken two Tylenol and had a shower. He was in the kitchen marinating the meat for the BBQ he was wearing gloves as Fitz liked his buffalo wings real hot and he had gotten him some Mad Dog ghost chili sauce that needed a health warning on it. He placed these chicken wings in a special bag and for fun drew a skull and cross bones on it and prayed that the sauce wouldn't eat through the plastic zip lock bag. He nearly jumped when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist.**_

_**Paula had arrived and left Noah in the living room with his comic. She had to suppress a laugh when she saw Bobby draw on the bag. She tip toed up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and placed a kiss on his broad back.**_

"_**Need any help with that?" She asked him. **_

_**Bobby turned in her arms so that he was facing her. She always smelt so good. He wrapped his arms around her waist then pulled her up against him. He leant down and brushed his lips over hers, and smiled when she took the initiative and deepened the kiss. **_

_**After several minutes of kissing Bobby Paula pulled back. **_

"_**So how was your evening with Lewis and Fitz?" She asked as she stroked her hand over his chest.**_

"_**Well after I had walked you home, I can't remember too much about the rest of the evening. We got a little bit drunk." He replied. **_

"_**They seem to be missing. Are they still asleep upstairs?"**_

"_**Nope Eames arrived and then they decided they needed to go and get some more stuff for the party so they all piled into her car and left." He bent down and placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose. Then took her hand and walked into the living room and greeted Noah.**_

_**It was an hour later when Alex pulled up in front of the beach house and honked her horn. Fitz and Lewis had bought out the store and she needed help getting it all back into the house. She was amazed that her little Honda had managed to clear the ramp of the ferry and didn't get stuck. The men sure knew how to party that was for sure. Fitz had asked her to leave them at the harbor as they wanted to go and buy some more stuff for the BBQ. Alex then drove to the house. As she was getting some bags out of the trunk of her car, Bobby appeared beside her and grabbed the two kegs of beer.**_

"_**Let me see to this stuff Alex you go inside and make your -self comfortable ok?" Bobby then turned and carried the kegs into the house to place in the big fridge in the kitchen. Alex entered the house, pausing as she entered the living room when she saw the woman and the boy in the wheelchair. **_

"_**Hi, my name is Alex I'm Bobby's partner." She introduced herself. **_

_**Paula turned and then walked up to Alex and offered her, her hand which Alex took.**_

"_**Hi, I'm Paula Gyson and this is my son Noah. It's nice to meet you."**_

_**Alex smiled and then walked over to Noah and was surprised when he answered her in sign.**_

"_**My son is deaf and can't speak. He was involved in a car accident when he was three, it left him paralyzed from the waist down and unable to hear or speak." She explained to Alex. **_

"_**I'm sorry to hear that. Bobby told me that you were here on vacation also."**_

"_**Yes it was a huge coincidence; we encountered each other in a local restaurant one evening." Paula was interrupted when Bobby walked into the room.**_

_**Bobby had hoped that he would have gotten the groceries into the house in time to be able to introduce them with each other. He was glad to see that they seemed to like each other. He was going to have to talk to Eames and hope that she didn't explode at what he told her. When Paula walked up to him and placed a kiss on his lips before she headed into the kitchen it didn't help matters any. He knew when he saw the shock on Eames's face that it was not going to be an easy task.**_

"_**Uh … Eam…. Uh … I mean Alex let's go for a little walk." He suggested and felt doomed when all Alex did was angrily nod her head and walked outside ahead of him. She came to a halt as she reached the beach and turned angrily on Bobby, who raised both hands in a surrendering gesture.**_

"_**What the hell Bobby! When was I gonna find out about you two, after Moran called me into his office or before?" She stood and glared at him.**_

_**Bobby took a deep breath and tried to control how he answered her.**_

"_**You think I was hiding this from you?" He shook his head in anger. "I made that mistake once and I am not about to repeat it OK!" They both stood there in a standoff staring angrily at each other.**_

_**Alex looked at him and let out a sigh. "How long?"**_

_**Bobby gestured for them both to take a seat in the sand. "It isn't what you think Alex. It is true that I have always been attracted to her but this. "- Bobby rubbed his face in his hands. **_

"_**I don't even know how to describe what it is between us, I feel strongly for her Alex. This relationship only started here on vacation. I wasn't hiding anything from you. Truth is I don't know where this is going to lead. Our job doesn't exactly help any personal relationships does it?"**_

_**Alex looked at him and sighed. **_

"_**Bobby if Moran gets wind of this you know full well that the shit is going to hit the fan."**_

_**Bobby looked out over the ocean.**_

"_**Yes I know that and have already talked it through with Paula. If he decides that I need another reevaluation then so be it. After all these years Alex I finally feel happy and content. Paula has already written to the NYPD and told them she quit being my therapist. You are important to me too, you are my best friend. I need for you to be ok with this too."**_

_**Alex looked into his eyes and all her annoyance drained from her. She closed the distance between them and gave him a big hug. **_

"_**Bobby you know I always have your back. I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions and got all angry with you."She pleaded.**_

"_**No, no with all the crap I have put you through…."**_

_**Alex reached up and put a finger over his lips.**_

"_**Bobby I want you to know that I understand the reasons you went undercover, at the time I felt betrayed. I know now that Moran gave you an ultimatum and the consequences that would occur if you told me about it. To me you are a hero for uncovering the torture's going on at Tate's and deserved a medal, not a suspension. Truth is I haven't seen you this relaxed and happy in a long time and if Dr Gyson is the reason for this then of course I'm happy for you both."**_

_**Bobby looked down at his partner words failed him so he took her into his arms and hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head.**_

"_**I don't know about you but I'm starving, how about we go inside and make some sandwiches?" Alex looked up and grinned at him then ran back into the beach house.**_

_**When Fitz and Lewis had returned they saw that Fitz had raided the local fishermen and had brought back enough lobsters to feed a platoon. Fitz took over the task of preparing them for the BBQ. Everyone else helped set up the BBQ and everything they needed on the beach at their doorstep. They all got into their swim suits and hit the beach. Paula had just finished applying sun block to Noah when Bobby walked up behind her. They had carried him down to the beach and sat him comfortably on a blanket. Bobby couldn't keep his eyes off of Paula she looked stunning in her bikini. **_

"_**Ok buddy, you ready to go for a swim?" Bobby asked Noah. Paula looked up puzzled at Bobby. He looked at her and smiled.**_

"_**Noah has never been in the ocean, he always swims at our place in the pool." She told bobby.**_

_**Bobby could see the worry in her eyes; he stroked her face and kissed her on the lips softly.**_

"_**Do you trust me? I promise that everything will be ok; I will hold him the whole time and never let him out of our sight."**_

_**Paula relaxed and nodded at Bobby who picked Noah up and walked down to the water with him. Paula walked beside him holding his free hand. They joined Alex and the two men in the ocean. After 45 minutes of fun in the ocean they walked back to the blankets and Bobby went and fired up the grill. Bobby had to grin at Lewis's attempts to flirt with Alex, after he had the grill alight he returned onto the blanket next to Paula and Noah. She had finished drying him and gave him the sun block so that he could reapply it himself. He had thoroughly enjoyed swimming with Bobby in the ocean and was now all excited about the BBQ. **_

_**Alex sat on her towel and reached over and got an ice tea from the cool box and took a big drink. She glanced over at Bobby and Paula with Noah. She watched as Paula turned to Bobby and stroked her hand over his chest and kissed him. It was weird seeing Bobby being so intimate and relaxed, it brought a smile to her lips. If and whatever problems rose from this occurred, then they would face them together just as they had always dealt with their problems. She would do all she could to help Bobby, any fool could see that he loved Paula. She had to grin at that Bobby had fallen in love with a shrink. One thing that she knew he had found someone who could match his intelligence and who knew accepted him totally.**_

_**For now …. THE END.**_


End file.
